


生病

by px209



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/px209/pseuds/px209
Summary: 吉尔伯特·作死·背摔米特和他弟弟的无伤大雅的小打小闹。





	生病

路德维希继承了日耳曼民族优秀的传统（i.e. 工作狂）。和从前的兄长比起来有过之而无不及。  
   
年尾，他要处理英国脱欧的各种繁复的手续，又要处理国家内部的一堆待办事项。圣诞假期那可怜的两三天假期也是为了陪哥哥拿前几天几乎通宵的工作换来的空闲，28号一过，工作照旧。  
   
基尔伯特看在眼里，疼在心里。他几次连拖带拽地将自家弟弟弄床上强迫着他睡几次好觉。但这也不是办法，国家也有人的特征，也会受伤和生病。  
终于，一天晚上，路德维希发烧了。  
   
“哥哥，我没事，不用管我，让我躺十分钟就好了。”路德维希靠在沙发的枕头上说。  
基尔伯特表情严肃，用手背碰了碰路德维希的额头，说：“维斯特，你发烧了，必须上床好好休息。”  
“没事，只是小感冒而已，我吃过药了。桌上的那些文件还没有……”  
“没得商量，既然吃了药就去床上休息。”他试图拿出兄长的威严，“记得你小时候我是怎么扛你的吗？”  
路德维希叹了口气，挣扎地想要站起来，突然感觉头晕目眩，不得不跌坐回沙发上。他只觉得晕晕乎乎的，全身没有力气不听使唤。  
见他这样，基尔伯特扶着他站起来，一步一步地挪回房间，嘴里念叨着：“你啊，总是把自己逼到极限，偶尔也要为自己上点心啊。”  
路德维希靠在他肩膀上闷闷地回了一句：“还不是跟哥哥学的。”  
基尔伯特愣了一下，想起路德小时候自己也总是不顾阻拦带着伤工作到深夜。有时他闭眼小憩的时候会感觉到小路德蹑手蹑脚地走进来，轻轻地在桌上放上一杯热茶。  
“真是的，好的不学……”基尔伯特失笑，无奈的揉了揉自己老弟的金毛，送到床上后给他掖好了被脚。然后去厨房到了一杯水，放在床头柜上，发现路德已经睡着了。  
果然是太累了。他想。

第二天早上，路德维希是被窗外的阳光唤醒的。他翻个身，然后起身喝起了床头柜上的水。  
听到响动的基尔伯特走进来，问他：“好些了吗？”  
“嗯，完全好了。”路德维希在床上伸了个懒腰，“感觉活过来了。”  
“好了就行，”基尔伯特说，“你的文件我帮你分类整理了，这样你处理会快很多。还有，”他补充，“今天我帮你请了假。”  
“谢谢。”路德维希挠了挠头，看到基尔伯特在对着他笑。  
“怎么了？”路德维希问。  
“没什么没什么，只是觉得啊……维斯特你没完全醒的样子太可爱啦！不愧是本大爷的弟弟！。”基尔伯特走过来双手挤着路德维希的脸在他的嘴唇上响亮地亲了一下，然后一蹦一跳地回厨房。  
   
路德维希望着窗外呆坐了五秒钟，显然他还没有完全清醒。然后叠好被子，来到洗手间。  
看到镜子的时候他瞬间醒了——镜子里那张震惊的脸上有着两丛用马克笔画出来的英国同款粗眉毛，嘴唇上方画着法式小胡须还有两颊旁还有三道迷之猫胡须（还被基尔伯特刚刚抹花了）。  
   
“基！尔！伯！特！你最好解释一下！”卫生间里传来一声怒吼，惊得蹲在洗碗机旁边发snapchat的基尔伯特抖了一下。

然后点了发送键。


End file.
